bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Archive 1 The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) Answer Cause I didn't want to put it. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 00:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And Zenet. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 00:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I ''can read you know. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 00:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you hate me?! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have never answered any message I ever wrote. Do you like Final Fantasy? Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You take a while to reply. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Look at these videos. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) K. I'll start it on Monday, since tomorrow's the new episode, and today my Shockwave Flash acts low. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yup. And how can I change my picture in the infobox like you did?? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep!. 03:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This picture. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 21:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) How do you make that thing that looks like new messages but you write what you want?? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 22:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply There's two things you need to do to be a crat. One, try to fix your grammar, and two, wait until a spot opens up. I'm sorry, but we're full of crats right now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :We just can't have any more crats without coming unbalanced.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Can't you just tell me how?? Anyway I want it to say the normal new messages (last change) or whatever but I want it to link to this page. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 22:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but can you do it for me I think I'm going insane trying to figure it out! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have new messages (last change). What you see when someone posts on your talk page. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) But it links to the link above. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't link to anything!! And that's not the right text?? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh. S'ok. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could I've been wanting the Gear Attributes. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply I think I asked Koisuru to do it along time ago, and he did it. So, just try it. If it doesn't work, as Koisuru.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Crat I don't mean to tell you what to do but try enforcing the policies and didn't Abce2 say the crat corps are full? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 02:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ya,if you wanna be my friend(pls. be my fiend),just say It's been too long Blaze, it really has been too long. I'm so glad you're into Kingdom Hearts now! I have plenty of fanon ideas for that, too (really wish I got more help for my Bakugan story, but it's not too late)! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one like that, too. I'm not without a sense of humor, it's just that I've been hurt so many times before that laughter escapes me. I'm shy and held back, so I'm not really the outgoing popular type. But if something strikes me as comical or I'm with someone I truely genuinely trust, I can laugh with them and be the true me. Things didn't go so well with me and the last girl I liked. That's why I've been so quiet and sad lately. I just felt so much heartbreak, and I've yet to mend from it. Things are also really awkward between me and an old crush. The girl friends me on Facebook, and I IM her once. I say something that could potentially freak her out, and she never speaks to me in IM again. Then one day I write a book detailing my experiences with every girl I've liked during my life. She was in it, so I was scared when she asked to read it. I'm not sure if she did or not, but that was the first time she IM'ed me of her own free will. I didn't have to start that conversation. Then I found out she was in my English class. She IM'ed me again, asking a question I'm pretty sure she all ready knew the answer to. I answered, and her thank yous and even a "see you tomorrow" ended with a ":)". Then she comes to me again in class (physical class, not a computer this time) and asks me another obvious question. From that point forward, I was a little more confident about talking to her. Not openly, but I could get a smile out of her (what I was attracted to in the first place). Then today I randomly asked HER an obvious question, and she was very nice about it. When I told my sister about this all (she's twelve), she was like "She's coming up with excuses to talk to you because she likes you." That'd be amazing, but how could it be possible when she supposedly all ready has a boyfriend who's older than she is and is "married" to someone on Facebook? Anyways, I'm well and hope to get more fanon ideas out to the world, help or not. I'm really upset that Gundalian Invaders only has 32 episodes, twenty less than usual, but I'm sure it'll be epic nonetheless. If you ever need to reach me where I'm more active, I'm '''EternalNothingnessXIII' on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. And you were right. This Wiki's terrible by comparison to that one. I really wanted to redo everything here to make it more like the KH Wiki, but things never worked out. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 01:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::An IM is short for "Instant Messaging". I'm not sure about my Keyblade. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just abriviate everyone's name with those. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) You didn't send any. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) On BD I was trying to make a Monarus character similar to this one. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm waiting on BD. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Where I live it's 6:38. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Do you live in the states? Oh crap! Where's the last one? 00:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I liev in PA. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 11:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate fate? Bendo14: Face to face with a glitch-head... What do I do? http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 23:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Bendo14: Face to face with a glitch-head... What do I do? http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 23:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) arre you sick? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 16:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) cuz u were on during the day Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 20:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. And check out the Fabia Userbox on my User Page. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) No, and I called her an ugly DUDE. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mylene You know, TV captions can be wrong. Trust me, I saw one time. This is literally what it said: J#$@!ne and I was like, "... W.T.H. is that?" --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ZENET DOESN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) She's not gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) At least Zenet doesn't look like a dude. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she does. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ..................... --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) One last thing. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) On More Thing. Something still bugs me. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) If the Minor Twelve Orders and their Bakugan are still alive, is Plitheon dead or alive???????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I just think he looks cool, but when Sid, Rubanoid, and the others survived, that puzzled me. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, AND I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm behind the fountain. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I came close, and I TOOK DOWN INGRAM IN 2 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) i hope.. that you can un protect the protected pages for only registred people.please leave a message on jbling's talk page with an ansewr. Hold on, I'm still watching Partners 'Til the End, there aren't enough Zenet pics either. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I got a couple, I'll upload 'em later. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I only had the 2, I could get more. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'M WORKING ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I CAN STILL GET THEM, I'M PACING MYSELF, yeah that's it, NOW QUIT YOU'RE WHINING!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I got to admit, this is flippin' sweet. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow for sure. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I won't be able to upload Plitheon pics 'til late tomorrow. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 18:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Please don't say things like "I will hunt you down like a dog;You will face my wrath;We will destroy you" and other such stuff. They're Vandals, but atleast they're not vandalazing the entire page, just one section. So please, don't do that. Because we're losing editors, both good and bad. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Here. I got 2 so far. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) File:Plitheon_Ghost_Storm.jpg| File:Plitheon_VG_Cyclotron.jpg| Why not? But ask the others, if they agree. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 14:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's a massive idea, but yet young. We first need atleast a bit more material, then we can proceed. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a great idea, BUT. *We'll need a template code so it wouldn't look like a mess. *We'll need all the Ability Images(scretch that, we have them). *As i said, for this Wiki, it's a young idea. 75% of the Users here never seen something similar before and may disprove this idea at first, but with time they could actually like it. Well, i don't know. I'll try to find a code, while you can do something via a Sandbox, then we'll introduce the idea to the public. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Here. Copy Paste some random page there. Sandboxes are used as training and project pages. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 19:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Good. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Blaze, i don't know if you know this, but we change the Wiki's Look ONLY with the agreement of all the Admins. Don't do that again. Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 18:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see you again. Hi BlazeCannon, nice to see you again, although you probably don't remember me since it has been like a year. Congrats on making admin. Anyway, I left a request on the Ideas and Requesrs page on eliminating episode transitions, take a look if you like. Attribute (talk) 20:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Know. For I haven't been here either. --Recgameboy | Monkey. 03:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't talking about now, i was talking about some time ago. And this Wiki is somewhat different than other Wikis in that it became a Community Talk Site, like BakuganBuzz and other such, but with more Articles and Information. I tried to change this, but the Community is just too powerfull. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 17:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. I haven't ever seen you on this Wiki well I hope we can be on good terms with each other =)My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 20:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you dont have to worry about me, I dont add Abilities unless Im sure that the effects are right. But yeah I've heard Blaze just never seen you on a blog or anything. Hope we can stay on good terms.My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 20:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) BD here I come Sure and where? Im ready... Logging on now.My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 21:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay Im heading there now.My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 21:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) idk if I can do it Im playing something but a request is stuck on my screen...My Bakugan possy with knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 21:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you an answer. NEVER. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 14:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Gah, sorry. It's just that i had a phone call, then Lady Gaga appeared on the TV, then the Internet started glitching and you reverted that Edit, i guess i freaked out. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I've been on and off due to exams, and it's hard to remember who messaged me when. I'll reply in a little, I have to get something. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 18:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here, Blaze, let's talk about this over email.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) IN CASEYOU DIDN'T NOTICE.. There was a Unneeded Space, and a Gallery with Files beggining with "File" MORE than Files not beggining with "File". Also, Second Warning! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | GUESS WHO?! :What? I didn't get that second part. And the Warning is unnecessary. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Word Sure. If you want to email me, you can at dinoqueen.wang@gmail.com (if it's REALLY private/sensitive). --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the Kingdom of Hearts Wiki looks like. And I'm a high schooler. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. But in my opinion, it looks quite like our Wiki, except a heck lot longer. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 02:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to ask you something... What do you think about this? I wanted to start this Project, but it's currently flying because, well, one User can't change a Entire Community. Sowhatdoyouthink? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! :K? It's going to be hard, Though. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! ::Maybe next time. I have to go after three/four Minutes. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! What? The Theme Editor? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ANSWER ASAP I admin protected my userpage, and my rights were taken away. Can you unlock my userpage? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 00:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) bakugan do you play bakugan dimensions? Reply Sorry about the late response, I was on a trip lacking a "real" computer, so it was hard to reply. I don't know where the portal is, and since you didn't really do much lately...not really. No offense...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 00:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Hello my fellow blaze if ur on My.bakugan.com feel free to join the Family of Fire Lol. Good one. I'm not afraid 19:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I thought you did leave wiki, since I never met you and never saw you, I thought you were inactive. I'm not afraid 19:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Welcome back then. I'm not afraid 20:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Because leave them be .JPG. Edited files aren't kinda allowed. Also it edges some places. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :Rec didn't place any of his edited files into pages. ::As for the others, i'll just leave my Signature. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] They're all the same. The only difference being that one of the Versions is more bad than the other. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :When you make big changes, you are supposed to talk on the talk page about it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]]''to Caesar." 22:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, dude, cill out a minute. Just let it go. This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' IS my']] FIST!!! 22:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you don't have to only talk to him. Anywho, all the admins are supposed to be notified. Just let it go for a bit, and talk to the rest of us. This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' IS my']] FIST!!! 22:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It's not my idea, now is it? Anywho, I have a different thing to watch over myself. This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' IS my']] FIST!!! 22:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) My Friend, let me tell you the following. Why should i be jealous? You did nothing. If i should be jealous to someone, then it's either A.O.H., either DA, or other Users that DID something on this Wiki. But i'm not jealous. And these Images you Uploaded, they're EDITED IMAGES that ARE NOT allowed. So please stop. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :And besides, you must DISCUSS WITH THE COMMUNITY before doing such changes. Otherwise, you see, two letters. No. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :::OR, if you don't get it, why isn't there a Purple Monarus on the Monarus page stating that it's Darkus? Because it's Edited. So Stop. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] ::::If you start getting back, then maybe. We've changed Promotion Policy since you're left.Abce2|''They call ''''me Prophet." 23:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::The admins decide who gets promoted, not me.Abce2|''They call ''''me Prophet." 23:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't, I don't play BD. I suppose you could just train them...Abce2|''They call ''''me Prophet." 23:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Hey there, I'm zachattack31. I was wondering if you would unlock The Element page for me. There were a couple pictures and a little bit of information I wanted to add. Thanks. Reply You just really haven't been that active...no offense, but right now, there's better candidates...Abce2|''Knock knock ''''moe'suckra." 22:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply I don't remember, I stopped watching half-way. Try asking someone else. Abce2|''Diggy ''''diggy hole" 20:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Can we know each other? hi, can we meet each other? my username is LedaMarie and it's my pleasure talk with u. I like Bakugan so much, my favorite season until now it's New Vestroia and my favorites characters are (in no order): Fabia, Mira, Runo, Dan, Alice, Marucho, Spectra, Prince Hydron and Julie. I hope u have the same character or another in ur list of favorites characters Ah, read my lastest blog call: "My First Confession". Thanks and i hope ur answer. Xo, Leda.